A Midsummer Knight's Dream
by Necochan1
Summary: Sarah has finally found a magic world within her own; the Renaissance Faire. Years after an adventure she now dismisses as a dream, she has found a place that will accept her for all her quirks. But who would have thought that a certain King would have taken an interest in the Faire as well? What will he do when he spots Sarah, and a plan hatches in his mind?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Sarah's adventure had been amazing, and had changed her life in many ways, but the world of the Aboveground is still the same. Though she had long dismissed her trip to the Labyrinth as a fanciful dream, Sarah still wanted that sense of magic, but where could she come by it? Only when she stumbles upon a Renaissance Faire traveling through her town does she find what she has been longing for. However, it would seem a certain other being had taken an interest in this strange anomaly, and after spotting Sarah roaming the Faire, what nefarious plan will be born in his mind?_

_**A Midsummer Knight's Dream**_

"Fine cotton clothing here!" Called a woman dressed in a beautiful, rose-colored opaque flowing dress. A lovely corset adorned with bright flowers fit snugly around her waist, and a cream bustle gave her a richer look. "No finer attire in all the Shire!"

"Nuts! Come get some of my spicy nuts!" Yelled a man in a leather jerkin. He gave a few passing ladies a wink, and they all giggled behind their ornate fans.

A fairy sat in the trees, silently surveying the crowd. Her bright eyes didn't miss a single thing. When children crowded at the bottom of her perch, all straining to get a closer look at her, she took her pouch and sprinkled fairy dust over their heads. They all squealed in delight and a smile lit her lovely face.

Sarah loved it here.

The Renaissance Faire only came for a short month each spring season, and she had eagerly awaited each and every single one. She reserved her season pass months beforehand, marked each day off of her calendar, and saved up a good deal of money so that she could buy an assortment of wonderful trinkets.

Now, the first weekend of faire had begun. She wandered down the dirt pathways, peering into the stalls of all the different vendors. There were those who sold fairy dust, magical dragon eggs that changed color when put into the right light, feathered masks, leather masks, boots, metal flowers which smelled with perfume, spun glass, and so much more.

This was her own little slice of Heaven on Earth.

Ever since she had conquered the Labyrinth at the age of fifteen, she had ached for so much more than what life Aboveground had to offer. She was not the same child reciting lines in her favorite park, declaring that it was everyone else's fault for her mistakes and boredom. She had earned a new sense of responsibility and learned the true meaning of empathy. She had grown into a smart, clever woman.

Though of course she was not without her quirks.

She was not a fan of her generation. In all honesty, she despised many of her peers. Most of them were caught up in all the new technology being thrown at them, or otherwise sitting in front of a television watching "Friends", and when night fell they promptly left for wild parties that Sarah had no desire to go to.

Now, she had made a few friends throughout High School; they were kind and loyal, but none of them held her interest for all things mythical and magical. She had tried their ideas of fun; dancing and partying and going to bars, but it had all been so boring. Not to mention she didn't see the fun in having skanky, drunk guys hit on you while watching more drunkards throw up on the dance floor. The whole while she had only wanted to bury her nose in a book and stay inside her own cozy apartment.

Then, by some miracle, she had happened upon an internet site that advertised a festival to be held near her. Skeptic at first, she had gone with no high hopes.

She had fallen in love at first sight.

All over were people dressed in the most beautiful clothing. The ground was not the hard city pavement, but dirt and leaves and woodchips. Booths were not gaudy and tacky as the stores of the regular world, but held more treasures than the eye could behold.

The best part was the people. Just about all of them were as down to earth as could be; and they welcomed her wild imagination with open arms. She had found a place where she could be herself, but fit in. She had made friends with just about all of the regulars, and found their pubs to be ten times more fun than the bars of the city. They drank and danced in large circles, singing nonsense songs until the "Queen" shooed them away (which was something she had to do quite often).

She visited every last vendor, and had spent a small fortune collecting various items over the years. Her apartment was jam-packed with trinkets and costumes, but she had always found space for more.

Everything was absolutely perfect, and the season had just begun.

* * *

It was _that _season again; his absolute favorite time of the year had finally come.

Perched high in an oak tree, mismatched opticals studied the scene before him. Rows of colorful tents lay across the land, snaking around the small hill like the tail of a humongous dragon. Humans in fanciful clothing roamed the winding paths, stopping once in a while to make chatter or examine the wares of a booth that had caught their attention.

Men walked around wearing jerkins, colored cotton shirts, and trousers. Many had ladies on their arm. Their bosoms overflowed from their constricting corsets and bodices, and their skirts picked up a small amount of dust as they walked. It was a sad cry from the type of markets he had in his world, but it was fascinating to see this small sliver of his version of normality in the human realm.

Year after year had passed without him daring to venture up to the Aboveground in his free time, however, as the King of Wishes; he had been forced on many occasions after _that _incident to fetch called-away children. But in the back of his mind he had always hesitated to venture up when he was not doing his duty.

He knew it was useless to try and completely expel _her _from his mind, but he had tried desperately during the years that had followed her visit to his realm. Yet he found himself betrayed time and time again by his own urges. One second he would be listening to the goblins complaining about the Rock Callers, and then he would find himself peering at _her _through a crystal he couldn't even recall summoning. Now that he thought about it, he still hadn't gotten around to ordering one of those pesky goblins to clean up the large pile of crystal shards that had collected in the corner under a newly-formed dent in the wall.

However, about five years after _that _day, he had heard the ladies of court gossiping about an oddity their husbands had discovered when exploring the Aboveground world. Once a season, a fair unlike any other sprang up in the human world. It was said to be nothing like the ones with the large mechanical contraptions, or the one filled with even stranger humans who did freakish parlor tricks, nor like the red and green one where a large tree decorated with shining baubles sat in the middle of a square. No, this one greatly resembled the markets of the Fae realm, and they wore apparel closely matched with the clothes of the Underground.

His curiosity piqued, he had decided to explore on his own. He had first studied from afar; surprised to see the rumors had been true. After a while, he had felt the urge to go down and take a closer look. He had contemplated putting on a guise, using his glamour, yet soon determined no one would give him a second glance if he were to appear normally.

On his first venture, he had worn his simpler clothes; which consisted of a white frilled shirt, a cinched black vest, grey tights, and his knee-high black boots and glittering cane. He had entered the faire with not a single question asked, but as he walked he found he was being stared—no, _gawked _at. He couldn't deny he enjoyed the attention, and he was quite surprised at how quickly he was accepted into this small society.

Yet of course, how could he have doubted _she _would find this place?

He had been casually strolling with one of the prettier human women that attended the faire. She reminded him just a bit of the Fae ladies of court. She had long, silvery-blonde hair, which was common among Fae, and a lean body. He had harbored not the smallest interest for her personality, but it was fun to watch these clumsy humans. Their lives were so fleeting, and they were so ungraceful, yet he still preferred interacting with some of them; especially since they were not trying to climb the social ladder or harbored any desire to take his crown. He had been contemplating what it would be like to bed her when he heard a voice that would never stop haunting his dreams.

There she had been, his Sarah, standing not five feet away. At the time, she was haggling over the price of a garment with a shop lady. Her emerald eyes had held that same cunning spark to them, though she had aged from a teenager into a gorgeous young woman. The glimpses he had caught of her when he unconsciously summoned crystals before throwing them against the wall had not done the slightest bit justice to how she had grown. Yet he couldn't face her now; not so soon.

He had retreated that day, but a seed had been planted in his mind. He knew she was there, and after a few more years of watching he knew the faire was a place she had grown fond of. He knew she was there, but she hadn't caught sight of him in those brief moments he was visible.

A plan had begun to brew, and now was the time for action.

Now, as he surveyed the land before him, he felt the excitement bubbling in his chest. Today, after so many painful years of planning, he would finally have her.

"_Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble."_

(**A.N**.- ***Ignore if you want, this note has nothing to do with the story! **Hello there! Thank you ever so much for reading! This story has been mixing in my mind for quite a while, and seeing as today, June 27, 2013, is the 27th Anniversary of Labyrinth I wanted to do something special! I told a wonderful friend of mine, Jeanette, that I had this story sitting in my documents and she told me that even though I am dubious about exactly where this story is going to end up I should post it anyway, so here it is! Never feel shy to review, and suggestions and fair criticism is always appreciated! Ta!

*"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble..." quote belongs to Shakespeare from the tragic play _Macbeth._


	2. Chapter 2

"How about another beer, Sar?" questioned a handsome fellow in a deep green frock. He lifted his wood-carved cup in offering.

"No, thanks, Todd," Sarah replied. She held up her own bottle, giving her friend a wink. "I'm more of a mead-dinking kind of girl."

Todd Medlow chuckled and took a seat next to his childhood friend. They were the same age, but he still retained a boyish quality, while Sarah had matured into nothing less of a woman. He had sandy-blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a charming laugh. It had taken a few years, a lot of begging, and later a good bit of bribing for Sarah to be allowed to drag him to her favorite festival. So far, he seemed to be enjoying himself, but it was obvious he was still feeling out of his element.

It was a good thing Sarah had adopted a sense of patience over the recent years, for it was driving the others mad that her friend still said "bathroom" instead of "privy", "bar" instead of "pub", and he continued to stare blankly when they would exclaim there was a dragon as a plane flew overhead. She calmly corrected him every time, but slowly her patience was waning. She may not last much longer if he kept it up. Going with the flow helped create the illusion, but it was easily shattered by that one person who didn't catch on.

"Are you having a good time, at least?" asked Sarah, swiping a bit of dirt from her dress.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone here is pretty cool," he nodded, flashing Sarah a crooked grin. She watched as his eyes traveled back to a group of dancing ladies. He seemed to be captivated by their happy, flushed faces and bouncing cleavage.

Following his gaze, Sarah smirked. "C'mon, now! Don't be a wallflower! Go over and dance with them!" She playfully slapped his shoulder, wiggling her brows in a way that made him roll his eyes. He was very much like a brother to her. Toby loved and looked up to him, and her family adored him for his kindness.

"I'd rather stay here with you, thanks," he said. Todd took a swig of his beer, his cheeks becoming tinted as the alcohol entered his bloodstream.

At that moment, one of the dancing ladies disengaged herself from the circle and headed their way. Sarah recognized her instantly as her dear friend Isabelle, and she rose to give her a warm embrace.

"Havin' fun, Sar?" she asked, her bright blue eyes quickly scanning over Todd approvingly before returning to her friend's jovial emerald ones.

"As always," Sarah replied, "I see you've already been having a party."

Isabelle laughed jubilantly, flipping her curled strawberry-blonde hair out of her face. "Have I ever! Faire season is the best time of the year!" She put her hands on her hips, turning back to the other girls. They had filled in the gap Isabelle had left in their circle, and were dancing around once again. Isabelle was one of Sarah's older friends. She was a tough woman just entering her early forties. She wore an embroidered burgundy corset with an expensive velvet dress that was decorated with lace and other finery. She had been attending faire since she was a teenager; being one of the faire merchant's daughters. Sarah only hoped to come close to having the finery and collection she did.

"But of course," Sarah smiled, leaning back comfortably against the table. It felt good to stretch her back. She enjoyed wearing corsets, but they could make a girl horribly stiff.

"You weren't at tailgate!" Isabelle huffed, slipping into the seat between Todd and Sarah. She was quick to give Todd an apologetic, if not a bit flirty, smile. Todd didn't seem to mind, even though she could, by a small stretch, be his mother. Sarah couldn't help but feel a little perturbed.

"Sorry I couldn't make it." Sarah said, giving her friend a meaningful look. "Toby was pouting up a storm. Karen couldn't take him, and although I love him to death faire days are exclusively _mine."_

Isabelle shrugged. "Kids, y'know?" She had no children of her own, but she had grown up in a family much larger than Sarah's. Having one older sibling and two younger gave her plausible experience, not to mention she was like the mother hen of the faire; she kept all the drunkards in line and made sure everyone got safe passage home. "You totally missed this hunk that came through. Dangerous, sexy, and drop-dead _gorgeous_, he was." She brought out a fan, sighing euphorically as she cooled her heated cheeks. She looked to her friend, a secretive grin lighting up her face. "He told us some great news. Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Sarah asked quickly. She was thoroughly curious. Isabelle gushed over just about all the men at faire, but Sarah knew what a twinkle in her friend's eye meant.

"This year the fair was expanded!" Isabelle burst out, splaying her arms as if she had been waiting on bated breath to tell her the news. "You see, because it's gotten so popular, they were able to secure more land! Best of all, It's only opened to season passers!"

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "No way! Where is it? What's it called?"

"It's over in the back," Isabelle answered quickly. Both girls had lit up with excitement now, as If they were talking about a new brand of clothing from one of their favorite designers. "It's called 'Faeiry Realm.' I hear all the best stores and entertainment are saved for just that area."

Sarah's expression could only be described as a child on Christmas morning. It felt as if the world was actually bending to create what she desired most. "I have to go," she breathed. "Now!"

"What are we waiting for?!" Isabelle jumped to her feet. However, the movement was much too quick for her intoxicated mind, and she swayed dangerously. Todd was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oops." Isabelle giggled drowsily. She batted her eyelashes up at Todd, who smiled despite himself. If Sarah didn't know her friend well enough, she would have thought she had just pulled a stunt. However, Isabelle was known for being somewhat of a faire lush, and such was just usual behavior.

"Uh—go on ahead, Sar," she murmured, a hiccup escaping her. "I think I'm in pretty good hands."

Sarah simply rolled her eyes, and passed Todd her steel mug. "It retains the icy coolness of the drink. Put it on her head to help simmer her down." With a wave, Sarah made her way to the back of the faire, unable to stop herself from trembling. She hadn't felt this exited since _that _time, so long ago.

* * *

Everything was perfect—he had made sure of it. She would be drawn to this place like a moth to a flame. If not for its title, then for the sheer curiosity she would harbor for a new addition to her small world.

He strode along the dewy pathway, still damp from morning, surveying each and every last detail. He had spun his Sarah her perfect dream once again, but this time there was no baby brother, no restraints, and no looming figures to watch and snicker as she passed. He had created her a world inside her world; her own heaven that only she would be able to see.

"'But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl,'" he quoted softly, his gloved fingers gently caressing the bud of a lily, "'and he had given her certain powers…'" The lily bloomed at his touch, displaying its beautifully curled dusty-pink petals freckled with fresh pollen.

"Not only had he given her the power to wish herself to his kingdom," he continued, walking on to the next booth, and the next, surveying each and every item. "He had given her the power of 'sight.' However, she had to know when to use this power, unless there was a large mass or a special occasion; she would not be able to harness her powers without the proper instruction."

He kicked a stray chicken that had wandered across his path, his thin lips turning down into a scowl. "Instruction he would have been most willing to give her. If not for…" He shook his head, reprimanding himself. No, he could not dwell on the past today. He would need to be a step ahead, careful, and in total control if his hard-boiled plan was to be of effect.

"All in due time," he murmured, pausing to survey the scene of the rising sun. Rich oranges, deep reds, and breathtaking pinks all blended into the clear crystal blue sky. Even the weather of the Aboveground was aiding his cause. This day would be absolutely perfect. There was going to be no stopping him.

"Today, my precious, we will meet again," he whispered to the fading moon. "You will not defeat me with stolen words, you will not be granted aide from the silly creatures you once loved, and your job is not to rescue a crying babe. You will not escape again, Sarah."

"Without further ado… Let the show begin."

(**A.N**.- ***Ignore if you want, this note has nothing to do with the story! **

**Jareth: **No! Not a short chapter! What in the world are you doing?!

**Jess (A.K.A. me): ***Sniffs and forms a regal pose* Exactly what I want, and you can't stop me.

**Jareth: ***Fingers twitching and aching to wrap around my neck* You insufferable little _wench—_

**Sarah: **Oh stop it, you two! Even if Jess doesn't **own us**, or **Labyrinth**, and we belong to **Jim Henson**, this is **her story **and she can do as she sees fit!

**Jess: **Thank you, Sarah.

**Jareth: ***Grumbles unhappily and crosses his arms*

Don't worry, everyone, I have written beyond this point! But not uploading everything right now will encourage me to keep writing this story, and I have a terrible habit of not being motivated to write until I am in a specific mood… Or at all. But since I want to keep updating I have saved more for later!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story thus far, it really means a lot and helps **keep me motivated**! Just remember that when you want more! For now, Ta!


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah stood outside the entrance. Fine violet silk curtains still yet untouched by the dirt and dust of faire hung below a large sign and connected to a winding arch. The sign was painted with lovely hues of green and brown, and had silver lettering written in calligraphic scrawl that read "Faeiry Realm." Under it, in smaller print was the warning "Season Pass Holders Only." Hedges that looked as if they had sprung up overnight blocked off any view of what lay beyond the opening, leaving everything to mystery.

A large, burly man that closely resembled a mountain troll stood guard to the gate. He was wearing a simple, but dirty brown jerkin and accommodating knee-breaches. His bulk contrasted greatly with the meticulously weaved arch, which was made of delicate wood and decorated with tiny, colorful buds.

"'Ave you gots a pass?" the guard grunted, holding out a hand that could only belong to an ogre. It looked as if it could easily crush a man's skull.

"Yes," Sarah dug through her pouch and produced a shiny brass plate, a hand-painted image of a lovely woman in a simple white gown with cascading ginger locks smiled up at them. The words "Midsummer Knight Renaissance Festival" were scrawled in long, swirling gold strokes.

He glanced at it, looked to her face, and then gestured for her to enter without as much as a second word.

Her heart racing, she pushed back the silk curtains. She was enveloped in darkness as the curtain fell behind her, blocking out the light of the day. She took a few tentative steps forward. Sarah couldn't help but feel as if she was back in the labyrinth, which was absurd. She had long-since dismissed that adventure to be one of her more fanciful dreams; simply her conscience urging her to grow. She knew now that there could be no such thing as the Underground, and that the friends she had made along the way were simply the embodiments of some of her beloved treasures she had collected as a child. Even her precious Fae figurine, which had resembled _him _so closely.

_"Turn back, Sarah, turn back before it's too late." _The velvety words of a king rang in her mind despite herself. A thrill ran through her and a door previously invisible to her opened, sending light flooding into the dark room in a wave.

Whatever she had been expecting before, it was nothing compared to what now lay before her eyes as she stepped past the doorway and into the world beyond the hedge.

It was if she had walked straight into one of the fantasy novels she still enjoyed reading. Even though she had grown and stopped wholeheartedly believing in the fantastic, she still enjoyed it very much. The faire had outdone itself, and it was far more fantastic than could be perfectly described.

In a wide clearing that branched off into many different wood chip pathways, trees crossed over her head, tangling together in a loving embrace. Sparkling lace was strewn with careless precision through their branches, making it seem as though fairies themselves had been put to the task of spinning spider silk to make them gleam. There was just the slightest wind, and light streamed through the fluttering leaves, constantly shifting to create a surreal flow. In each golden ray there were tiny specks of glitter, shimmering beautifully as they floated on the gentle current.

Sarah walked forward in a daze. Incense washed through the scene before her, making her feel as if her mind was floating in a dream-like state. A glimmering fairy scurried by her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the creature's wings flutter.

_How lovely, _she thought, smiling lazily. Her whole body felt light, and she felt as if any second she could take wing or slip into a dance. Yet she pressed on, her hungry eyes roving over each tent, startled by the wonders inside.

A large pillar was suddenly before her, with the most peculiar rock resting upon it. It was the shape of an oval, propped up on a small wooden stand. It looked like something that had come from the sea; it had flaky, iridescent skin that shone the colors of the spectrum as she surveyed it. She reached out to it, and startled when her hand came back covered in slime.

"It's a Kelpie's egg, my dear. Very costly." A woman had emerged from the depths of the tent that the egg was displayed in front of. She was old and shriveled, and couldn't have reached Sarah's lowest rib in height. Her appearance was startling; her head was much larger than the rest of her tiny body, and covered in more wrinkles than a raisin. Her eyes were beady and black, and minuscule under the bags surrounding them. Her nose was large and beaklike, and her mouth reached from one corner of her farthest eye to the other. There was no other word to describe her: a hag.

"Kelpie," Sarah repeated, still somewhat in a daze. She stared at the greenish-blue gunk on her hand, uncomprehending. Kelpies… Where had she heard of them before?

The hag came closer, and laughed. It was a harsh, wheezy sound that made Sarah cringe. She produced a rag from her pocket, and Sarah couldn't help but notice something squirm in the nook of the woman's arm. She hadn't noticed before, but she was cradling something the way one would a baby.

"Would you hold him for me, lovely?" the woman asked in a voice that sounded like the crackling of paper, thrusting the creature into Sarah's chest before she had time to respond. She looked down at the scaly mound she now held as the woman grabbed her soiled hand and began to rigorously scrub it with the scrap of fabric.

The tiny creature looked up at her with piercing violet eyes, the pupils were but tiny slits. It was completely black, and the length of her forearm down to the tips of its tail. Its head was curved, almost heart-shaped, and it had small little flaps at the end of its tail. It flicked out its long pink tongue at her questioningly. Without warning, it dug its claws into her arm painfully and unfurled wings that had been hidden before, tucked so close she hadn't noticed them. Gasping, she staggered back, but the woman clung to her hand and laughed cruelly.

"What is it, my dear? Never seen a baby dragon before?" she cackled again. "Be happy he hasn't started breathing fire!"

Sarah ripped her hand from the hag's grasp, staring at her incredulously. Nonsense. What nonsense. There were no such things as dragons. This was just one of those really weird lizards; probably from the rain forest or something. The creature sneezed, and a puff of smoke rose in curling tendrils from its nostrils. The woman took it quickly, soothing the creature as it continued to sneeze.

"Does this mortal smell funny, my darling?" she cooed, "Mummy knows, mummy knows… All humans have an odd smell to them… Not at all appetizing is it, my sweetie?"

Sarah almost tripped over herself, and her eyes had widened almost comically. Her mind refused to accept it. How ludicrous. There was no way. She turned on her heel, quickly striding away from the booth as the hag continued to talk and coo to the creature as if it were her own child.

No matter how much her mind tried to reject it, the images were slowly coming to focus. It was as if someone had removed a cloudy layer from her eyes. She could see sprites singing and dancing in a circle of mushrooms, their forms not two feet high. An old oak was making conversation with a gorgeous woman whose skin was the color of olives, and whose hair was as black as midnight. She turned to watch Sarah as she raced by in a billow of skirts, shining crimson eyes curious.

A mermaid swam lazily in a lake of diamond, her scaled tail making soft ripples in the calm water as she sung a haunting melody, her voice lingering in the leaves of the trees who swayed in time to the music.

She gazed upon the vast lake, seeing now a group of mermaids that sat perched on a rock in the center. They were breathtaking creatures. Sensual yet sweet, sexy but demure, dangerous and innocent. Some laughed and talked, while others combed out their hair and weaved precious gems and shells into their flowing locks. They were all so beautiful, but not without a wild touch. Sarah knew these were creatures you could not approach, and one would be a fool to try and tame them.

Upon the shore, weeping willows mourned over couples who held each other in their arms. Some had glowing, strangely-colored skin. Others looked almost normal, if not for their piercing eyes and pointed ears. Some were so tiny it took Sarah a moment to spot them, and others blended into the scenery so well she had no idea they were there.

Even though she had all but stumbled into their presence, none of the creatures spared her so much as a moments' glance. Either they were too absorbed in their own tasks and conversations, or they found nothing strange about a human in their midst. Some might even say they hadn't realized she _was_ a human. She was dressed in a synched deep green corset that blended into her skirts. Gold weavings embellished the gown she wore and her flowing sleeves were held up by a band on her upper arms, leaving her tan shoulders bare and her chocolate hair flowing freely. She looked as if she could have been a child of the trees or even the Fairfolk.

She saw something then, but it was no more than a glimpse as the figure darted into the trees. But it had been enough to send her mind racing. She had caught that image, if only for a brief moment. A wicked smirk that displayed sharpened teeth, mismatched eyes that held the hint of hidden promise, and a sweep of golden hair that so resembled the mane of a ferocious lion. She had seen her Goblin King, if only for a second.

Her body reacted before her mind did, and she found herself racing to the spot where she had seen him. Heads turned her way as she ran. They observed the form of the racing human casually, curiously, knowing exactly who she was the moment they saw her in the light. Few scowled, others looked away, and some continued to watch in awe, amazed that the rumors had been true.

She reached the edge, her head whipping this way and that, yet no trace of him was left behind. She had half a mind that she was going mad. Yet it was the feeling of it all: the beating of her heart, the panting of her breath, and the eyes of the many creatures that littered the area upon her that forced her to believe this was not a dream. Nor was it an illusion.

"_Nothing is as it seems…" _A memory surfaced.

Her mind was slowly coming to realize that what was before her was no faire. The ladies who walked past her with curled ears, horns like a ram and their legs like a goats were not humans dressed for the fantastic, but the fantastic themselves. She could hear the faint buzzing of foreign conversation around her. Hissing, murmuring, and other strange noises of what must have been speech assaulting her ears, along with the sounds of rich nature around her. Everything was speaking and alive. The trees, the sun, the water, the wind, they were all speaking to her.

It was driving her insane.

The sounds had reached an incredible volume in her ears. Now she was aware of all; the earth itself had a heartbeat, and it was flooding her senses. She covered her ears with her hands, crying out for it to end. She couldn't think like this. She couldn't get the sounds out of her mind. She felt as if she were being split in two. Everything was screaming, screeching, howling, and scratching against her mind.

Then came the music.

It was the sweetest relief she could have imagined; a melody, a lullaby, soothing her pained mind. Yet she had heard the tune before. Long, long ago. She could recall it now: her body swaying to the tune as she waltzed through a dance floor in a white, sugarplum dress.

She knew where to go. She rose from her position on the ground, where she had been forced to kneel when the noise had become too much for her to bare. She walked slowly now, leisurely, her pace in time with the hum of the music.

* * *

_She's arrived._

The unspoken words were carried on a soft breeze, stiffening Jareth's spine. He had checked everything again and again; he had made sure nothing was less than perfect in his eyes. He hoped Sarah would appreciate his hard work, even if she didn't know it was he who had painstakingly organized it.

Everyone was in their places. Their boredom had been replaced with the utmost attentiveness, for now they felt it as well. Excitement coursed through them like a wave hitting the shore, causing a palpable ripple in the springtime air. She was here, in their world once more.

The creatures that resided in this country were not the most talkative. They preferred to convey their feelings and thoughts through expressions, body language, or telepathy. However, as the breeze whispered the words they had been waiting on bated breath to hear, the land itself came to life.

Everyone was talking, talking of _her _return. Rumors that had come to life the first day she had arrived in his kingdom surfaced once more. Jareth couldn't help but cringe as a select few conversations reached his ears.

"_Fell in love with her at first sight…"_

"_No, no, he knew her as a babe. __Didn't her mother__…"_

"_You're getting it confused…"_

"_No I'm not! Don't tell me you can't recall the time after…"_

"_Of course I recall that time. __The Darkness__…"_

"_We won't speak of that now… Hush."_

Painful memories he had been trying to suppress for years now surfaced to his mind, along with the guilt. He would never be able to forgive himself for what he had done to his people in the time that followed her departure from his world. He would pay penance for it, he knew. In one way or another.

This was simply a more pleasant way.

He could feel their restlessness beginning to rise. Eyes were dilating with promise, fairy wings were fluttering excitedly, the pond was rippling as the mermaids swam about, unable to keep still in their eagerness for her to come to them.

_Now this won't do, _Jareth mused.

He raised his arm, forming a crystal between pinched fingers. He studied it for a moment, watching as a liquid-like substance floated in the depths of the orb, shifting from a caramel color to opal, swirling, giving the beholder the same feeling as a babe being rocked in his mother's embrace.

He turned to crystal over and released it. Yet instead of it crashing to the ground, it floated through the air like the seeds of a dandelion that had just been blown from a child's lips. The orb gracefully floated through the air until it hovered just over the middle of the lake. More than a few noticed it, and everyone who saw it recognized it at once. Only their king formed his power through crystals. They watched in fascination as it seemed to grow twice its size, like a balloon being filled past its capacity. There was a gasp when it burst with a soft _pop, _and the swirling amber liquid-like gas began to flow through the air like a paintbrush adding strokes to the sky itself.

Along with the fine mist came a sweet scent; a scent that carried the cold of fall but battled against the memory of summer. It spoke of warm, sunshine-filled days, and caused a sense of serenity and otherworldliness to envelop all that filled their lungs with it.

'_That should do for now,"_ he decided. The Goblin King leaned against an old oak tree, crossing his arms as his avis-like eyes scanned his handiwork. His spell took no time at all to come into effect; already the creatures had calmed. The mermaids had retreated to resting against a large bed of rocks, their glittering tails grazing the water with a lazy flow. Even the Lady of the Lake had decided to rest against the shore, her near-white hair swaying in the current.

_She's coming closer._

Jareth expelled a breath, his eyelids slipped closed for just a moment longer than need be and his meticulously marked features became pained. The expression was brief, and he just as quickly schooled his features into a Venetian mask. Yet he could still feel a constriction in his chest, and a light fluttering in his stomach. He was going to see _her _again. Suddenly, the years that had passed with him trying desperately to forget her seemed to have passed in a simple bat of an eye; all except for those first few.

Following the first time he had truly seen her again, in that moment at the faire when his plan had first been hatched, he had found himself willingly and consciously summoning a crystal so he could observe her. Though she had grown into an astonishingly beautiful mortal, even by Fae standards, he had become interested in her personality now that she had grown into a woman.

Of course, the crystals could not tell him too much; he knew that she had a male friend who was constantly by her side. The way he looked at Sarah set Jareth's teeth on edge, but after seeing no more than a friendly hug shared between the two he had decided to cast him off as unimportant.

He hadn't been able to help the triumphant smile that came to his lips as he watched Sarah interact with Toby—my, how the child had grown. He had barely recognized the boy. When Fae were gifted the blessing of having a child, it could take two decades for said child to reach even the cusp of late childhood. Fae, especially those belonging to the same denizens as Jareth, were near-immortal. Therefore they could take their time developing, unlike humans who usually had less than a century to live and whose lives could be snuffed out as easily as covering a flame.

Nevertheless he had been quite pleased to see how Sarah behaved with her baby brother now. No longer did she whine and stomp and slam her door. Now she had taken her responsibility as an older sister. It was nice to know his lessons hadn't fallen on deaf ears, like they would have on so many other children. Then again, Sarah hadn't been very ordinary, had she?

Oh, but how she tried to be. It was funny—no, _hilarious—_to observe how determined she was to continue life as if she were the same as all those other mortals. She was gifted, not only with his magic but with a cunning wit, a tender heart, and a soul as old as time. She was as far away from human as she could get while still retaining her mortality, but she still _tried._

She truly was the most fascinating being he could have ever hoped to meet, and after countless millennia, he had thought he had seen it all.

But this _human child _had still managed to surprise him.

And now, most glorious of all, she was back in _his _realm.

"I will make you mine, my precious. I swear on my crown."

A quick, teasing glimpse was all he would allow her once she entered the clearing. Once she saw him, _truly _saw him, the game would finally begin.

* * *

(**A.N**.- ***Ignore if you want, this note has nothing to do with the story!**

**Jareth: **As happy as I am that you have _finally _uploaded a long chapter… You have got to be _**kidding me! **_Three bloody chapters in and _still I am yet to even __**talk **__to Sarah?!_

**Jess: **Watch it, buster. Get off your_ italicized_ and **emboldened **high horse and give me some space. I'm getting there… Just taking my time…

**Jareth: ***scoffs* I think we are all wondering exactly _when _that will be. Remember, pet, I can quite easily reorder time to my benefit. *He narrows his eyes and wiggles his fingers*

**Sarah: ***Interjecting* Seriously, Jareth. I told you this in the last chapter; Jess doesn't **own us**, or **Labyrinth**, and we belong to **Jim Henson**. However, this is **her story **and she can do as she sees fit!

**Jareth: **That little speech of yours is getting just as repetitive as your constant whining of _'It's not fair'._

**Jess: **Anyhow… Thank you to everyone who reviewed so quickly after I posted the second chapter! You are the best! I'm so glad that no one seems to have encountered this same kind of setting before in a Laby fanfic, and since there are MANY fanfics that makes me feel super warm and tingly inside. After a lot of thinking in the shower and re-reading some of my old fairy books I've had since I was a kid, I have a better idea of how this story may go… Or at least I have a little more detail I want to incorporate… So thank you for encouraging me and I hope you continue to like and review this story!

_**Please note: **_I **do **intend for this fiction to have a sexy scene in it between our two favorite characters, but I haven't an idea exactly **when **that is going to happen! So if you are just looking for a good quick smut (no harm in that, I've wanted the same!) then please either be patient or move along to a completed story that will have that lemony goodness already in there! Ta!


End file.
